I Don't Want To Go Back!
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by Winged Wanderer. This is also the squeal to Nightmare Trapped, I suggest going back and reading that first or you will be so lost. Other than that, Dory has been having sleeping issues since the night of her nightmares. She hasn't talked to anyone and now she can't sleep. Will she be able to sleep again? Enjoy :)


After her nightmare incident Dory has not wanted to sleep, so she forces herself to stay up. She doesn't want to go through that nightmare again, she never told anyone what happened in that dream. Every time she closes her eyes she feels like she is going to have that nightmare again. She forces herself to stay up and in the process she ends up getting insomnia. One day during class she starts to get really tired but she can't get to sleep. Her mind is wired to wake up anytime she falls asleep. Mr. Ray gets worried so pulls her aside after school.

"Dory, are you getting enough sleep?" asks Mr. Ray

"*yawn* I'm fine, why you ask?" asks Dory

"This is the third day just this week you have been falling asleep during class. I think you should stay home the rest of the week and try to get some actual rest." says Mr. Ray "Catch up on sleep."

"I will be okay." says Dory

"Dory, Nemo says you about fell asleep at home past three weeks. You need more sleep, please. I'm worried about you." says Mr. Ray

Dory had no idea that Nemo noticed too, she got worried about that and nodded. She goes home with Nemo and explains to Marlin what Mr. Ray said.

"I actually agree with him Dory, you have been falling asleep a lot lately. Why not take a few days off." suggests Marlin

"Okay." says Dory

She swims off to her bed, she decides to take a nap but she can't sleep. After dinner she goes over to Destiny, Destiny is her best friend. What happened is eating her up inside and she needs someone to talk to. So she goes to Destiny, yawning, Destiny goes to her and helps her sit down.

"Dory are you okay? You look awful." says Destiny

"No I'm not okay. *yawn* Can I talk to you about something?" asks Dory

"Of course what are friends for." says Destiny  
So Dory sighs and tells Destiny what has been going on and tells her about her nightmares.

"Oh Dory that sounds awful. I think I have a solution for that. You can sleep here tonight. I will be back in the morning." says Destiny

"Thanks." says Dory

Dory yawns and goes to bed, Destiny leaves when Dory gets comfy in bed she yawns again and falls asleep, she gets a good night sleep in the longest time. But she knows it won't last long she will be up the next day and the next day. Her body knows this as well, but it is really tired. When she wakes up the next day Marlin and Charlie are there with Destiny. Destiny gently pulls her aside to talk to her in private.

"What's going on?" asks Dory

"I know this will be hard, but I was thinking of your problem for the longest time then I figured if you talk to them you will be able to relax and get some sleep." says Destiny

"Are you sure?" asks Dory

"Yeah." says Destiny

"Okay." says Dory

She goes over to them, and asks if she can talk to them separate, they agree to that and Dory talks to Marlin first, privately. Dory lets him know about the part of the dream where he was mean to both Dory and Nemo.

"What? I would never do that, Dory." says Marlin

"I know that but I keep on thinking I will have that nightmare again." says Dory

"I see. Well I will tell you what, if you ever have that nightmare you can come over and we will talk about it. You really need more sleep. I promise you I would never treat my son or you that way." says Marlin

Dory smiles at that and nods happily.

"Thanks Marlin, I need to talk to my daddy I will see you at home." says Dory

"Okay." says Marlin, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, now that I talked about it." says Dory

"Great." says Marlin, he hugs her and leaves

Dory smiles and goes to her dad and tells him what was bothering her. He hugs her close she blinks but hugs him back at that.

"Oh sweetiepie, I am so sorry you went through that nightmare alone. If you ever get that nightmare, come talk to me okay?" says Charlie

"Okay daddy, it was really scary." admits Dory

"I bet it was, do i seem like a pimp though?" asks Charlie

"No." says Dory

"Right on the nose, I would never go that low ever. You mean way too much to me. You and your mother both." says Charlie

"Thanks Daddy." says Dory, she feels a lot better

"Not a problem. Come on I will take you home." says Charlie

"Alright. *to Destiny* Thanks for your help." says Dory

"Hey anytime. We will always be there for each other." says Destiny

"Yup! Tell Bailey I said hi." says Dory

"Of course." says Destiny

Charlie takes Dory home and everyone enjoys the rest of their day. That night Dory went to bed and did get more sleep then she has in a while. For the next few days she fights her nightmares and has to go see both Charlie and Marlin from time to time but after a while she finally defeats her insomnia.

The End


End file.
